princess_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flynn Rider
Flynn Rider, alongside Rapunzel, battled Anna & Kristoff in Rapunzel & Flynn vs Anna & Kristoff. Information on the Rapper Flynn Rider (born Eugene Fitzherbert) is a fictional character who appears in Walt Disney Animation Studios' 50th animated feature film Tangled, its short film Tangled Ever After, and the 2017 television series Tangled: The Series. The character is voiced by American actor Zachary Levi, who decided to audition for the role upon learning that he would also be providing the character's singing voice. Levi's duet with singer and co-star Mandy Moore, "I See the Light", would go on to become the actor's first professionally recorded song and musical debut. Loosely based on the prince in the Brothers Grimm fairy tale "Rapunzel", Flynn is a wanted thief who seeks refuge in Rapunzel's tower after stealing a crown. Blackmailed by Rapunzel into taking her to see the kingdom's floating lanterns in time for her eighteenth birthday, Flynn undergoes a change of heart as he gradually begins to fall in love with Rapunzel. Flynn was created by directors Nathan Greno and Byron Howard because they felt that the incarcerated Rapunzel needed someone to escort her out of the tower. He was conceived as a thief as opposed to a traditional prince in favor of making him a funnier and edgier character. Originally written as a British farmer, Flynn was ultimately developed into a swashbuckling thief inspired by fictional characters Han Solo and Indiana Jones, and actors Gene Kelly and Errol Flynn; Flynn Rider was named after the latter. Flynn has divided film critics. While some reviewers enjoyed the character's refreshing humor, rebelliousness and sarcasm in comparison to traditional Disney princes, others found his personality to be annoying and obnoxious, while panning his narration. Additionally, Flynn has also been strongly accused of being a marketing tool exploited by Disney to attract a larger male audience to Tangled. However, both the character's romantic comedy-esque relationship with Rapunzel and Levi's vocal performance have received widespread acclaim. Flynn is also considered to be among the most appealing Disney heroes by Vanity Fair, E! and Cosmopolitan. Lyrics Verse 1 I'm kinda like this oaf, but I'm dashing, smart and beautious, He's a bigger horse's ass than Maximus's gluteus! My dream came true: the girl, the castle, the money, I'm the wanted man she wanted, man, the future looks sunny! This dapper rogue rapper's now a royal insider, And since we got hitched we are both Flynn riders! You think you're hot shit? Well, your sister was colder, I'll melt the ice in your heart, when I heat up I smolder! Verse 2 Can I end this business? Hells yes, I can, With the business end of my frying pan! Tied up and dangled, strung up and strangled, You'll have a brush with death when you're messing with Tangled! So hungry for a husband once you left your isolation, We saw you getting Hans-y at your sister's coronation, Snap engaged to a villain 'fore you cuddled up with Thor, Looks like any dude'll do when your love's an open door! This Arendelle airhead has a brain full of holes, From when her mind got wiped by those ridiculous trolls! Of course you Norses fight, but in the end you always lose, Your odds are sinking faster than your parents on a cruise! Trivia *Flynn Rider is the first male rapper to have his name said by the announcer, followed by Kristoff. Category:Rapunzel & Flynn vs Anna & Kristoff Category:Male Rappers Category:Flynn Rider Category:Tom Lenk